Resiliência
by Asakura Yumi
Summary: "E ao vê-los, Ino pensou: "Quanta paz ainda poderia sentir depois da tormenta que tinha vivido nos últimos tempos?" . Verdadeiramente, ela não queria saber o limite, apenas pretendia apreciá-la até o fim." Resposta ao desafio proposto pelo grupo Fanfics Naruto Shipper. NaruIno. UA. Representatividade.


**N/A:** O anime Naruto **NÃO** é minha criação e por este motivo **NÃO** me pertence, sendo assim, pertence à _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. Acontece que o enredo desta história é uma criação **TOTALMENTE** minha e espero que as pessoas respeitem isso. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

 **Resiliência**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

– Hinata, desculpa, mas não vou poder encontrar vocês... – A loira sussurrou para a morena enquanto a Hyuuga permanecia aguardando ao seu lado sua vez para usar a impressora. O ambiente de trabalho extremamente corporativo e rígido não dava espaço para que os empregados tratassem de assuntos pessoais ali. – Diga a eles que novamente fiquei responsável pelos cuidados com a minha vozinha.

– Não posso, Ino... – A morena aproximou o corpo o máximo que poderia da outra, sem deixar evidente que elas estavam conversando. Cuidadosa, continuou. – Para o pessoal, ela morreu no mês passado... Assim como seu avô, sua mãe, seu pai e até uma irmã que nunca existiu...

– Oh, é mesmo! – A Yamanaka acabou parando alguns segundos para pensar. Precisava arrumar uma desculpa rápida e convincente; pelo jeito já tinha matado toda sua família e parentes imaginários. – Eu vou pensar em algo e te digo mais tarde, ok?!

– Amiga, você não acha que passou da hora de dizer a verdade para eles? São seus amigos também, não irão te condenar...

Ainda que o tom da Hyuuga fosse doce e a voz suave, Ino sabia que havia repressão por detrás daquelas palavras. Suspirou irritada por saber que o conselho que tinha acabado de lhe ser dado estava repleto de verdade e carinho. Não havia maldade da parte da morena, apenas cuidado para com os rumos de sua vida.

No começo, a mentira se iniciou pela própria política da empresa e da sociedade. Mães solo eram mal vistas e, na maioria das vezes, quase nunca contratadas, desta forma, a Yamanaka foi obrigada a mentir em sua entrevista quando questionada sobre a existência de filhos ou o interesse de tê-los. Depois, mesmo conhecendo os pouquíssimos amigos e confiando neles, não se viu à vontade para contar da existência de Inojin.

Seu pequeno raio de luz era o maior orgulho que poderia ter na vida, porém, a especialidade do menino ainda era muito ignorada pelas pessoas e mal vista. Já tinha brigado inúmeras vezes pelo tratamento preconceituoso e diferente, sendo que ele apenas demandava de um pouco mais de cuidado na explicação. Tirando este ponto, Inojin não tinha qualquer dificuldade para viver em sociedade e os outros pareciam querer ignorar completamente ele.

Depois de tantas mentiras, ela estava presa na teia que tinha criado e não sabia mais como sair dali sem parecer uma mãe relapsa e com vergonha do filho apenas pela peculiaridade dele.

– Eu vou pensar em algo e te envio uma mensagem de texto no celular. Até mais, amiga.

O suspiro baixo saiu sem que ela pudesse controlar. Sorriu triste para a morena e caminhou em direção à sua mesa. Pelo jeito, já não bastava apenas à aflição de, naquele dia, passar pensando se Inojin estava sendo incluído com carinho na nova turma, teria que dar um jeito de mentir mais uma vez.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino corria o máximo que podia considerando o fato de que estava em cima de sapatos de salto, os quais, no momento, eram realmente desconfortáveis. A mentira da vez para os amigos era de que seria babá do filho de uma conhecida e, mesmo assim, foi obrigada por eles a passar alguns minutos – que se tornou uma hora inteira – no infernal _Happy Hour_.

Agora tentava loucamente chegar à escola do filho antes que o conselho tutelar fosse acionado. Havia uma política na escola tão rigorosa quanto à de sua empresa em relação aos atrasos dos pais, tanto que isto poderia gerar a abertura de processo judicial para retirada da guarda da criança.

A escola dava aos pais três chances antes de acionar o conselho e, só naquele mês, a Yamanaka tinha chego cinco vezes depois do último horário. Nenhuma das vezes foi por escolha dela ou negligência, mas por ter que ficar por quatro momentos diferentes depois do seu expediente trabalhando para garantir o emprego e naquela última e maldita vez por conta dos seus amigos.

Hinata até tentou dissuadi-los, mas foi vencida por um Kiba intransigente, um animadíssimo Lee e pelo novo colega inconveniente Naruto Uzumaki. Parecia que o loiro fazia questão da sua figura naquele maldito encontro de trabalho e inflou as palavras dos outros dois toda às vezes em que tentou sair mais cedo. Se pudesse jogar a culpa em alguém, certamente acertaria no maldito novato de _T.I_.

Quando chegou à porta da escola, viu a figura do segurança e a forma dura como ele a olhava. Sem qualquer sinal de ar nos pulmões, tocou a campainha para anunciar a sua chegada. Apoiada no batente da porta tentava, a todo custo, trazer vinda ao seu ser; além de esperar que a cor também voltasse ao seu rosto.

Logo a porta foi aberta e a diretora da escola estava parada na sua frente, enquanto a figura miúda do filho estava ao lado dela. Inojin olhava para os próprios pés e suas mãos seguravam firmemente a calça da mulher ao seu lado.

– O... Oi meu filho... – A loira ainda tentava recuperar a compostura, assim, sorriu fraco para ele; sentia o suor escorrendo por seu corpo, principalmente nas costas. Estendendo a mão direita para a criança, continuou. – Vamos para casa?

A diretora tocou a cabeça do menino. Logo os olhos azuis do Yamanaka fitaram a figura da mulher mais velha e ela lhe sorriu ternamente. Voltando sua atenção para a senhorita a sua frente, a Senju sentenciou.

–Inojin, você poderia ir brincar no parquinho agora?! A professora precisa conversar com a mamãe. – A criança olhou de forma aflita para a mulher parada ao seu lado e logo suspirou vencido quando viu que apenas lhe restava obedecê-la. – Será rápido, eu prometo!

Ino se endireitou e entrou na escola; seus olhos azuis acompanharam a figura do filho correndo em direção ao parque. Indo a sua frente, Tsunade caminhava sem proferir qualquer som. A mais nova poderia jurar que envolta da diretora girava uma aura de decepção. Suspirou novamente, pelo jeito essa seria sua única reação naquela noite.

As duas entraram na sala da diretoria, a mais velha sentou-se em sua cadeira e apontou para que a outra sentasse na poltrona disposta em frente à mesa.

– Sabe senhorita Yamanaka, eu realmente não entendo o que está acontecendo... – O olhar da Senju era realmente triste. Apoiando sua cabeça nas mãos cruzadas sobre a mesa, continuou. – Era meu dever chamar o conselho dessa vez, mas Inojin me pediu para que eu perdoasse a mamãe dele, novamente...

– Professora Tsunade, juro que tentei chegar no horário, mas eu fui impedida, de novo...

– Essa é a maior questão, senhorita Yamanaka! Até quando você será impedida de cumprir com suas obrigações de mãe?

– Eu... – Os olhos azuis da mais nova fitavam a outra de forma assustada. Sentia-se ferida pelas palavras duras e, ao mesmo tempo, acreditava que merecia recebê-las. Talvez, se tivesse dito a verdade desde o princípio, seus amigos teriam entendido a importância de sua ausência nas saídas após o trabalho. Depois de engolir em seco, tentou afirmar confiante. – Eu as cumpro da melhor forma, professora Tsunade. A senhora pode ter certeza disso!

– Inojin é uma criança incrível, de um temperamento único e coração realmente puro... É ele quem mais sofre com essa situação, senhorita Yamanaka. Realmente, a senhorita precisa encontrar uma forma de honrar o compromisso com seu filho...

Ino não foi capaz de responder a diretora. Queria lhe dizer que não havia maldade em sua conduta; que tudo o que fazia era pelo filho, mas não teve forças para refutar as palavras diretas da mais velha. A cada novo dia uma nova luta se iniciava e ela, como mãe solo, tentava vencer as batalhas do dia da forma mais honrada que poderia. Derrotada, a mulher só foi capaz de permanecer olhando para as próprias mãos cruzadas sobre o colo.

– Senhorita Yamanaka, espero que essa seja sua última promessa... – Levantando-se, a loira caminhou até a porta e a abriu. Seus olhos âmbar fitaram a jovem mulher de forma consoladora. – Pois, de verdade, não haverá uma próxima vez...

A Yamanaka, lentamente, levantou e caminhou até a Senju. Antes de sair, realmente contrariada e com o orgulho ferido, abaixou-se em uma mensura de agradecimento. Deveria reconhecer a piedade da loira na presente situação, já que talvez elas tivessem aquela conversa em uma situação onde lhe restaria apenas chorar pela perda da guarda do filho.

Lado a lado caminharam até o parquinho. O loirinho permanecia sentado em um dos bancos do local. Ino notou que o filho apertava as mãos, aflito. Os olhos azuis dele, por detrás dos óculos, fitaram diretamente a mãe e depois pousaram na diretora.

– Vamos, meu amorzinho?! – Pela segunda vez naquela noite, a loira estendeu a mão direita para o filho. Sorriu miúdo ao ver a figura dele se aproximar calmamente. Os dois entrelaçaram as mãos. Virando-se para a mais velha, Ino sussurrou para ela. – Obrigada. E boa noite, professora Tsunade.

O Yamanaka sorriu para a Senju, mostrando-lhe que os últimos dentes da frente estavam nascendo. Tsunade retribuiu o sorriso carinhoso do menino. Acenou para os dois depois que eles saíram da escola.

Serenamente, caminharam em sentido ao ponto de táxi perto da escola. Antes de entrar no veículo, a loira abaixou e ficou na altura do filho. Acariciou o rosto da criança e contendo o choro, afirmou sentida.

– Será que você seria capaz de perdoar a mamãe, mais uma vez, meu Inojin? – Os olhos do menino miravam-na diretamente.

A criança também tocou a mãe no rosto. A loira poderia ver o brilho triste nos olhos dele, mas, mesmo assim, o pequenino lhe sorriu e respondeu que sim com a cabeça. Ino já sentia o alívio no coração, porém, a vida lhe trouxe outra surpresa incrível naquela noite.

Com todo esforço que seu pequeno ser poderia aguentar, o menino respondeu a mãe.

– Semple, Mama...

Ino não foi capaz de segurar o choro naquele momento. Inojin, seu raio de luz, havia formado uma frase completa e com enorme significado. Ainda que pequenina e errada, ele tinha ultrapassada uma nova barreira em sua vida, não eram apenas palavras soltas. Elas comprovavam que os tratamentos e acompanhamentos médicos realmente estavam surtindo efeito; que a luta deles, lentamente, era vencida e que a _síndrome de down_ não seria empecilho para ele ter uma vida única.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Depois daquele fatídico dia, Ino passou a semana evitando os amigos; a única que se salvou foi Hinata que havia tentando ajudá-la naquela noite. Mesmo voltando a conversar com os outros, uma pessoa estava sendo veemente ignorada. A Yamanaka fazia questão de repelir a aproximação do novato da empresa, já que o culpava em parte sobre a situação vivida na escola do filho.

A loira tinha total noção de que sua atenção estava completamente voltada para o seu coração aflito. Naquele exato momento seu filho passava por uma nova cirurgia e, mesmo sabendo que seu pai estava ao lado dele – um avô dedicado e que a ajudava sempre nas horas de necessidade –, ela, como uma apaixonada mãe, não conseguia desligar o botão da superproteção.

Em razão da _síndrome de down_ Inojin tinha um grave problema de infecção no canal auditivo, sendo atacado por otites recorrentes. A criança já havia feito duas outras cirurgias para tentar corrigir o entupimento do canal e livrá-lo dos problemas auriculares, porém, as mesmas não tinham obtido sucesso algum.

O que mais pesava naquela situação era o fato de que toda e qualquer intervenção médica, por mais simples que pudesse ser, era perigosa para o pequeno Yamanaka. A síndrome era acompanhada de problemas cardíacos congênitos, assim, sem qualquer aviso ou explicação, a pressão da criança seria capaz de chegar a números perigosos, o que poderia até acarretar em sua morte.

A mão esquerda da mulher chacoalhava o lápis rapidamente sem que ela prestasse atenção realmente nos movimentos. Sentia a aflição correndo por sua alma e o desejo incessante de que os últimos minutos antes de encerrar o expediente passassem rápido apenas aumentavam cada vez mais, ainda mais sabendo que faltava tão pouco para poder ir direito ao hospital e aguardar o final da cirurgia do seu pequenino.

Ino estava tão concentrada em pensar apenas no filho que não notou a aproximação nada interessante do Uzumaki. Só percebeu a figura do homem parado ao seu lado quando ele conversou com ela.

– Realmente temos alguém na lua hoje... – O sorriso convencido e quente de Naruto apenas fez com que a loira estreitasse os olhos. – Ino, você poderia subir online a cotação de compra que a equipe aprovou?

Antes de responder ao homem, a mulher olhou para o relógio no computador. Faltavam apenas quinze minutos para que pudesse ir embora, porém, o pedido dele, provavelmente, iria levar uma hora para ser preparado. Engolindo todo o seu orgulho, ela respondeu o mais mansa e pacífica que conseguia.

– Naruto... Eu poderia entregar esses dados amanhã, sem falta?! – Os olhos azuis dele brilharam, enquanto a Yamanaka sentia a boca secar. Realmente, precisava da cooperação do Uzumaki para poder sair no seu horário.

– Sinto muito, mas eu preciso terminar o quanto antes esse trabalho, por isso, preciso dos dados praticamente para ontem...

Ainda que a afirmação do homem tenha vindo acompanhada de um sorriso encorajador, Ino sentia que um enorme nó estava se formando em sua garganta. Não havia mais condições de permanecer no trabalho e o desespero tomou conta do ser miúdo da mulher. Ela até tentou engolir toda a tristeza e dor, mas foi vencida pelo cansaço de batalhar solo há alguns anos.

Sem controle, a loira sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Já o Uzumaki parado a sua frente permaneceu estático enquanto via o choro da mulher. Ele sentiu-se o mais cruel dos homens; era como se fosse incapaz de ter o mínimo de empatia.

Logo, vencido pelo mal que causara a ela, o homem abaixou-se para ficar à altura da outra, a qual permanecia sentada. Eles poderiam apenas ser colegas de empresa, mas havia algo em Naruto que o movia para estar perto da Yamanaka; ele poderia jurar que era uma atração magnética e mística.

Com todo respeito que poderia ter por ela, o homem tocou-lhe no ombro com a mão direita e entregou com a esquerda o lenço de pano que carregava no bolso da calça social. Os olhos azuis dela fitarem diretamente o pano e logo voltarem sua atenção para o loiro. Naruto tentava sorrir acolhedor, mesmo que o pânico estivesse estampado em seus olhos.

Sensibilizada pelo gesto gentil dele, Ino aceitou o lenço e começou a enxugar as lágrimas que ainda vertiam por seu rosto. Respirava fundo tentando controlar seus batimentos cardíacos e tristeza.

Com a voz embargada, ela tentou o pedido novamente.

– Por favor, juro que amanhã entregarei esses dados... Me deixe ir embora no horário hoje... Ao menos hoje...

Naruto, desconcertado, suspirou cansado. Não imaginava que um simples pedido poderia tirar a mulher do sério.

– Ino, me perdoe! Vamos fazer assim, amanhã você me entrega esses dados e para que eu compense esse nervoso iremos almoçar juntos, ok?! E se for possível, você me conta o que tanto lhe aflige...

Mesmo querendo recusar o convite, a loira só foi capaz de concorda com a cabeça. Precisava sair daquela situação humilhante o quanto antes. Agora lhe bastava estar mais perto de Inojin, cuidar dele com todo o amor que tinha no peito.

Depois de enxugar o rosto, a Yamanaka devolveu o lenço para o Uzumaki. Ino ainda tentou lhe sorrir, mas conseguiu apenas esboçar um puxar de lábios, triste. Estagnada, ela caminhou até os armários para pegar suas coisas e correr até o hospital.

Naruto permaneceu parado ao lado da mesa da mulher, seus olhos acompanharam a figura dela partir com um pesar no coração.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A recuperação de Inojin, graças às forças que moviam o universo, ia de vento e polpa e Ino apenas agradecia ao mundo por isso. Três duras semanas haviam se passado, Inoichi, avô do pequenino, ajudou a mãe na primeira semana, mas logo precisou voltar ao trabalho pelo fim de suas férias.

Assim, apenas restou à loira cuidar do menino quando estava fora do trabalho e contratar uma babá para ficar com ele antes do retorno às aulas nas horas em que não poderia estar. As reservas para emergência estavam indo como água corrente e isso a deixava, a cada instante, mais preocupada, já que significava que mais horas extras teriam que ser feitas para compensar o gasto inesperado.

Naquela noite de domingo, mesmo que não quisesse, foi obrigada a deixar a criança trancada em casa assistindo TV. Claro que tinha falado com sua vizinha de porta para que ela olhasse Inojin de cinco em cinco minutos, mas sabia que aquilo poderia não acontecer.

Foi impossível postergar a ida ao mercado, sua casa já estava sem qualquer reserva decente de comida e, antes de encontrar o sono dos justos, teria que organizar almoço para ela e o filho, além dos lanches da tarde e jantares da semana.

Agora, Ino só conseguia pensar que o destino gostava de odiá-la. Tinha enfrentado fila em praticamente todas as partes do mercado – açougue, panificadora, verdura e caixa – e tentava, sem muito sucesso, equilibrar as compras nos três sacos marrons. Abraçava os mantimentos da melhor forma, já deveria estar fora de casa a no mínimo quarenta minutos, sendo isso muito tempo para que uma criança de cinco anos ficasse só. Sua constatação final era de que a mesma força superior que lhe dava carinho também tirava com a outra mão.

Pelo menos não poderia reclamar da distância, em no máximo quatro quadras estaria em casa bem perto do seu amado filho. Depois de já ter percorrido dois quarteirões, a loira tentava apertar o passo. Sua ânsia de chegar ao lar era tanta que não foi capaz de perceber a pedra solta à sua frente, assim, tropeçou e derrubou as compras no chão.

Entorpecida, a Yamanaka permaneceu caída. A dor por ter ralado os braços e joelhos já dava sinal de vida. Ela não era uma pessoa emocionalmente descontrolada, havia evoluído muito desde sua adolescência e, atualmente, Ino era capaz de controlar bem sua personalidade, porém, os últimos anos realmente estavam testando seu autocontrole.

Nem ela mesma se reconhecia quando começava a chorar nos momentos em que mais precisava ser forte. O peso de criar um filho solo, sem poder lhe dar tudo o que ele queria e merecia, realmente estava mexendo com sua sanidade.

A dor física estava li, mas a emocional de sentir estar vivendo o pior período de sua vida era maior ainda. A loira fungou entristecida e começou a levantar. Viu que tinha rasgado sua calça nos joelhos, que o braço esquerdo estava mais machucado que o direito, além de o celular ter voado de dentro da sacola de compras e ter trincada a tela.

Antes que fosse capaz de começar a recolher suas coisas, viu a figura conhecida do colega de trabalho colocando suas compras nas sacolas. Desde a primeira interação concreta deles (o dia da operação do filho), o Uzumaki havia se tornado uma sombra a seguindo pronta para interagir a qualquer instante, bem por isso a loira sorriu torto ao vê-lo ali, ajudando-a em um domingo à noite.

– Ino, você está bem?! – Naruto a questionou enquanto ainda permanecia recolhendo as compras na segunda sacola. – Está?

A Yamanaka não conseguia acreditar nas peças que o universo sempre pregava nela. Foi essa surpresa absurda que a manteve inerte antes de respondê-lo confusa.

– Claro, estou, com certeza... – Balançando a cabeça, respirou fundo para entrar no eixo. Caminhou até o Uzumaki e com certa dificuldade abaixou para ajudá-lo. – Obrigada por perguntar e por estar me ajudando, Naruto.

– Não precisa agradecer...

Mesmo que ela tivesse sorrido para o loiro, o homem pode notar os olhos vermelhos pelo choro. Talvez sua aparição tenha a surpreendido e cessado o pranto, mas ele esteve ali alguns segundos antes. Suspirou ao notar os braços e joelhos machucados. Voltou sua atenção para a mulher quando a viu praguejar irritada.

– Ai que bela porcaria em vida! – Ino segurava o que tinha sobrado do seu celular. O aparelho brilhava e apagava rapidamente, assim, não sabia se tinha sido apenas um problema na tela ou se havia perdido de vez. – Era tudo o que eu mais precisava nesse momento... Tá sobrando dinheiro mesmo para comprar outra porcaria dessas...

– Calma, Ino. Vamos cuidar dos seus machucados primeiro, depois da gente pensa nas coisas materiais.

A Yamanaka sabia que não poderia ficar nervosa com ele. Naruto estava apenas querendo ajudá-la, sendo gentil e cordial com sua situação, mas ouvir de alguém que pouco conhecia seus reais problemas – ainda que essa distância fosse escolha dela – era irritante. Inflou as bochechas e cerrou os olhos para não o responder de forma desagradável; contou até vinte para encontrar sua paz interior.

– De novo, obrigada, Naruto. – Ino enfiou o celular no bolso do jeans – _"eu tinha que ter feito isso desde o começo, seria um problema a menos"_ –, pegou as duas sacolas do chão, caminhou até o loiro e, da forma mais gentil que conseguiu, falou. – Você poderia me entregar essas compras? Eu preciso ir...

– Não, senhorita. – Os olhos azuis da loira fitaram-no espantados. Ino abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas não foi capaz de proferir qualquer palavra. Naruto sorriu acolhedor para ela e puxou a sacola que segurava para perto do corpo. A surpresa era tanta que foi capaz de impedi-la de protestar quando ele pegou outra sacola de seus braços. – Eu moro há cinco quadras daqui... Então, vamos até lá para que você limpe esses machucados antes de ir para sua casa!

Inojin! Não havia condições de eles irem até a casa do loiro para que ela voltasse para sua depois. Não mesmo! Já estavam ali há uns dez minutos? Ino precisava voar para sua casa e ver como o filho estava, isso era questão de vida ou morte para ela.

– Claro que não, minha casa fica a dois quarteirões daqui. Pode ter certeza que eu vou direto para ela.

– Ótimo, vou te acompanhar até lá. – O Uzumaki olhava para a outra de forma confiante; o sorriso reluzente permanecia desenhado em seu rosto.

A respiração da loira acelerou rapidamente. Ino sentia o coração bater rápido contra o peito. A única pessoa do trabalho que já tinha ido à sua casa era Hinata e só porque ela sabia da existência de Inojin. A solicitude de Naruto estava começando a ser um fardo e atrapalhá-la. Precisava com urgência ir embora e ele apenas apresentava empecilhos atrás de empecilhos.

– Naruto, estou grata por sua ajuda, mas não precisa se preocupar tanto com uma colega de trabalho. – Ino deu dois passos para trás e esperou que ele entendesse o recado. – Amanhã estarei inteira no trabalho. Por favor, me dê as minhas compras...

O maldito sorriso reluzente e confiante permanecia pintado no lindo rosto do Uzumaki. A loira engoliu em seco quando ele permaneceu segurando suas compras e caminhou para frente.

– Espero que você more mesmo a duas quadras daqui... – Virando-se para a mulher o loiro afirmou, despretensioso. – Você não é uma simples colega, Ino. Nós somos amigos e eu nunca deixo meus amigos desamparados...

O pânico no olhar da loira foi tanto que Naruto se sentiu constrangido. Será que ele estava sendo inconveniente? Claro que não! Estava apenas ajudando uma amiga que a cada dia se tornava mais querida e importante para ele. Dessa forma, o Uzumaki chamou-a com a cabeça e voltou a caminhar.

Demorou segundos, que pareceram eras, para que Ino entendesse que os dois estavam caminhando em direção à sua casa. Esperava que pelo menos o universo não fosse tão infantil assim e que fizesse o loiro ir embora sem querer entrar ou que Inojin estivesse dormindo para que eles não se vissem.

Apesar das tentativas de conversa, todas iniciadas por Naruto, a loira o respondia secamente. Sentia-se péssima por estar sendo tão rude com alguém que apenas estava se preocupando com ela, mas foi impossível não ficar brava com a situação forçada pela determinação do Uzumaki.

Quando eles chegaram à portaria do condomínio, a Yamanaka implorou para que o loiro se contentasse em deixá-la subir sozinha. Porém, o homem permaneceu ao seu lado, olhando para o portão esperando que ela o abrisse. Ino suspirou derrotada, depois de entrar esperou o outro passar para fechar o portão.

– Lindo lugar para se morar, Ino. – Havia tanta inocência na voz dele que isso foi capaz de quebrar parte da carranca que tinha sido desenhada no rosto bonito da mulher.

– Obrigada! – O sorriso miúdo formado no rosto da loira deixou o coração do homem em paz. Ele tinha notado o desconforto dela por todo o caminho percorrido até ali.  
Antes de entrar no elevador, a Yamanaka tentou uma última cartada. Quem sabe isso não estava de bom tamanho para o Uzumaki?!

– Pois bem, já estou aqui dentro e... – A loira não foi capaz de terminar a frase, sendo interrompida rapidamente pelo homem.

– E eu disse que iria levá-la até sua casa... Vamos, Ino, estamos quase lá! Juro que não sou um maníaco ou qualquer coisa assim...

– Eu não disse isso, Naruto. – A preocupação no tom da loira fez o homem sorrir, satisfeito. Pelo jeito o clima estranho tinha se dissipado totalmente.

Dentro do elevador, o loiro retrucou a mulher.

– Era só uma brincadeira... Você não me parece uma pessoa que julga o livro pela capa!

Ino riu baixo da afirmação dele. Ninguém tinha qualquer direito de julgar as pessoas por sua aparência, mas ela não poderia negar que em um primeiro momento acabou julgando o Uzumaki; ser espalhafatoso e ativo demais poderia ser visto como um problema. Rapidamente estavam parados na porta do apartamento dela.

Mesmo tentando controlar o nervosismo com a respiração, a loira foi incapaz de tomar controle do tremor em suas mãos. Apenas desejava que Inojin estivesse dormindo e que Naruto não visse nenhum sinal infantil em casa. E quando estava quase colando a chave da porta viu a mesma sendo aberta.

Se fosse possível, seus olhos teriam pulado para fora quando a figura pequena do filho lhe sorriu calorosamente.

– Mama, volti... – Sem que ela pudesse pensar, o loirinho já estava grudado em suas pernas. Em outra situação – sem Naruto e os machucados –, Ino teria amado receber o abraço do filho, porém, só foi capaz de gemer de dor e descontentamento. – Senti sadadi...

Naruto permaneceu estático atrás da loira. Então esse era o grande segredo da senhorita Yamanaka! Desde quando tinha entrado na empresa, havia percebido que a loira evitada os encontros com os amigos depois do expediente; que fazia todas as horas extras necessárias, mas nunca passava um segundo disso; que desaparecia nos finais de semana; e que não dava lado para contar sobre sua vida a ninguém. Ela era mãe de uma apaixonante criança.

– Oi garotão. – A voz do homem foi um chamariz inebriante para Inojin. Logo ele soltou as pernas da mãe e caminhou até o loiro. Naruto abaixou para ficar na altura dele e lhe sorriu confiante, já que não poderia estender-lhe a mão para cumprimentá-lo como duas pessoas de respeito. – Sou Naruto Uzumaki, amigo da mamãe...

– Amgo, Mama! – A criança, ainda que de forma desajeitada e com as compras no meio, rapidamente abraçou o homem. Era assim que Inojin recebia pessoas à sua volta, com carinho e cuidado. – Vem...

Em um primeiro momento, o pavor corroeu Ino completamente, tanto que ela só conseguiu assistir à interação dos dois, realmente abismada. Porém, quando viu a afeição nos olhos azuis de Naruto para seu filho, algo novo nasceu em seu peito e a Yamanaka quis chorar de felicidade.

O que a vida estava aprontando com eles?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se Ino pudesse escolher permaneceria eternamente embaixo da água morna que escorria por seu corpo. Claro que os machucados doeram quando foi preciso lavá-los, mas, depois de certo tempo, a temperatura do banheiro tratou de embalsamar as dores; era realmente estranho perceber que aquela situação poderia ser uma ótima alusão à vida dela desde a chegada de Inojin.

O sorriso triste ocupou o espaço em seus lábios sem cerimônia e o coração de mãe falhou culpado por ter pensado que talvez o seu raio de luz tenha lhe aberto feridas na alma. A mulher encostou a cabeça no azulejo português do velho apartamento. Abraçou o próprio corpo tentando trazer alento às dores emocionais, já que as físicas estavam sendo tratadas pelo mormaço do banho.

Inojin era seu salvador, o pensamento egoísta pertencia à antiga Ino; jovem desgovernada e sem limites que decidiu viver a vida em intensidade e acabou sendo queimada por ela. O choro veio acompanhado com o remorso e condenação por estar pensando demais nos seus sentimentos nos últimos tempos. Ela tinha quem amar agora, um ser que importava muito mais que sua própria vida! Então, não tinha direito de ser mesquinha a esse ponto... Ou tinha?!

No fim, era isso que ela estava sendo: uma mãe egoísta que tinha deixado um amigo – depois que o loiro repetiu tanto isso, ela passou a acreditar nessas palavras – entra na vida do seu filho e, principalmente, na sua vida.

Naruto tinha dado apenas pequenos passos, mas já era evidente o estrago que ele poderia causar no pequenino coração de Inojin. Como um homem era capaz de conquistar tanto com meia dúzia de palavras, sorrisos, cuidados, carinho e, sobretudo, acolhimento? O pequenino Yamanaka tinha ficado encantado com a figura do Uzumaki, tanto que praticamente esqueceu de sua Mama e passou a orbitar em volta do homem.

Nem Hinata tinha conseguido esse feito, o que fez com que Ino questionasse qual era a potência do magnetismo que Naruto era capaz de exercer sobre o mundo à sua volta?

E Ino sabia que não eram ciúmes de Inojin, era verdadeiramente egoísmo de sua parte. Naquele momento, queria apenas ser cuidada da mesma forma. Já não aguentava mais lutar bravamente de forma solo, precisava de atenção, o mínimo que fosse, para se recuperar e voltar mais forte ainda. E não precisava ser especificamente de Naruto, só desejava apenas que fosse da mesma forma e com a mesma intensidade.

Cansada, a mulher fechou o registro do chuveiro e logo começou a enxugar o corpo. Precisava realmente descansar, mas, antes, tinha que conversar com o Uzumaki e fazê-lo prometer que nunca revelaria seu segredo aos amigos da empresa. Cabia a ela à decisão de contar sobre a existência do filho e esse ainda não era o momento.

Estava caminhando em direção à sala imaginando que encontraria o loiro lá, porém, estancou ao ouvir a risada de Inojin em seu quarto. Era para ele estar dormindo tranquilamente, já que ela própria tinha posto a criança para dormir antes de ir tomar banho, mas pelo jeito aqueles dois decidiram aprontar por suas costas.

A Yamanaka abriu a porta lentamente, não queria denunciar sua chegada. Sentiu o peito aquecer de forma única ao ver seu pequenino filho agarrado ao tronco de Naruto, enquanto o homem brincava com as mãos fazendo sombras na parede; os dois permaneciam deitados na cama infantil. Cada nova figura era acompanhada de uma gargalhada infantil e da tentativa de descobrir qual animal era – mesmo que o _rol_ de sombras fosse mínimo.

Era aquilo que a mulher desejava: paz e sossego para sua família. Se tivesse direito de escolher, daria tudo o que tinha para proporcionar lindos momentos como aquela para o filho; momentos que ele nunca viveria ao lado do pai e que ela, por mais que tentasse suprir essa falta, nunca seria capaz de fazer por completo. Pelo visto, seria corroída pelo sentimento de culpa materno eternamente...

Os dois só tiveram conhecimento de que eram observados quando Ino parou ao lado deles. Naruto sorriu travesso e Inojin a olhou surpreso com a chegada da mãe. A criança fungou e limpou o nariz com a manga do pijama. Amorosa, a loira repreendeu o pequeno.

– Mama já disse que tem que usar o lenço para limpar o rosto, Inojin.

– Si... – O sorriso de dentes em crescimento era mesmo o mais bonito que ela poderia receber na vida. O menino pegou o lenço ao lado do travesseiro e passou no rosto. – Vem binca, Mama...

– Não é mais hora de brincar, meu filho. – Olhando para o relógio de pulso, a loira continuou. – Já passou da hora de dormir...

– Nã qe, Mama... Qe binca... - Inojin escondeu o rosto no pescoço do Uzumaki.

Até então, Naruto estava apenas apreciando a sensação de ter uma família de verdade. Ele que havia sido criado em um orfanato nunca tinha tido isso na vida, de uma forma tão particular e íntima. Deveria confessar que, desde o momento em que seus olhos pousaram na figura do menino, só foi capaz de imaginar como seria ser pai dele. E depois de ficar perto, ainda que uma hora e pouco, teve certeza que deseja aquele lugar com todo o seu ser.

Inojin foi capaz de roubar seu coração sem permissão e com toda a pureza que apenas ele poderia ter. O desejo de protegê-lo e amá-lo era avassalador e Naruto pode compreender o que movia Ino para frente.

– Ei garotão... – Depois de conseguir a atenção do garoto, o loiro afirmou, encantado. –Eu prometo que nós iremos brincar outro dia... Um dia inteiro... Agora, vamos obedecer a Mama e ir dormir?!

Estendendo o dedo mindinho para o homem, o Yamanaka sorriu e disse.

\- Pomessa? – Naruto sentiu o desejo de chorar tomando conta do seu ser; pranto de felicidade. Também desejou amassar Inojin e toda a sua inocência. Já Ino, admirava os dois com o coração repleto de amor.

O Uzumaki repetiu o gesto da criança e sussurrou, afetuoso.

– Pomessa...

O pequenino deu um beijo estralado na bochecha do homem e chamou a mãe com as mãos para fazer o mesmo. A loira agachou para ficar na altura do filho e teve o pescoço enlaçado pela mão livre dele, sendo beijada logo em seguida.

– Ama, Mama... Ama Nauto...

– E nós também, garotão... – O loiro apertou o meio abraço do menino. Seus olhos fitavam diretamente os de Ino e ele pode ver o quanto ela estava emocionada; ele também estava do mesmo jeito.

Inojin soltou os dois, tirou os óculos de grau colocando-os no criado mudo e se deitou rapidamente. Os dois adultos caminharam até a porta e sorriram para o pequenino que permanecia de olhos fechados e com um sorriso riscado em seus lábios.  
Andaram em direção à sala do apartamento. Ino rumou até a cozinha e Naruto permaneceu parado no centro da sala. Em meio ao caminho ela questionou ao homem.

– Aceita uma xícara de chá?

– Não quero mais incomodar, Ino. Acho melhor ir embora...

A Yamanaka estancou antes de entrar no outro cômodo. Calma, afirmou decidida.

– Nós precisamos conversar antes de você ir.

– Oh, certo. – Era evidente a surpresa no tom e rosto do loiro. Um sorriso pequeno nasceu no canto do rosto dele e Ino o retribuiu da mesma forma. – Então eu aceito sua oferta...

Cinco minutos depois, a loira voltou segurando duas canecas de chá verde fumegantes. Naruto já estava sentado no sofá e a mulher sentou-se ao seu lado. Entregou a caneca para ele e suspirou.

– Essa é uma parte da minha vida que apenas Hinata tem conhecimento na empresa... – Ino pode ver a grande incógnita que se formou na mente dele através de seus olhos. Realmente envergonhada, sorriu pequeno para ele. – E isso nada tem a ver com qualquer vergonha que sinto do meu filho ou de sua condição.

O alívio que Naruto sentiu foi imenso, tanto que ele deixou que a tensão fosse dispersa de seu corpo relaxando os ombros e sorrindo encorajador para que ela continuasse.

– Somos só eu e Inojin, Naruto... Eu sou uma mãe solo de vinte e quatro anos, você tem noção do quanto isso é problemático na sociedade em que nós vivemos?! Nunca conseguira um emprego para nos manter se soubessem que meu filho é tão pequeno e que demanda cuidados "especiais", ainda mais não tendo ajuda externa...

O Uzumaki entendia tudo o que ela estava falando. Mesmo no século XXI, as mulheres enfrentavam lutas completamente diferentes das dos homens e em uma sociedade tão conservadora e patriarcal como a japonesa, não ter um companheiro para sustentar a casa enquanto a esposa era a responsável pela criação dos filhos era uma mudança vista por algumas empresas com maus olhos.

O silêncio do loiro estava deixando a mulher nervosa. Não queria ser mal interpretada. Jamais esconderia seu raio de luz das pessoas, ela apenas preservava a existência dele por saber que perderia o emprego rapidamente. Diferente de uma família onde o casal trabalhava e dividia as responsabilidades, pais solos eram vistos com estranheza e desprezo pelos antigos e conservadores.

– Apesar de você estar há pouco tempo na empresa, já notou como eles são rígidos e tradicionais. Agora, me diz, como vou contar sobre meu filho a eles? Como recusar as horas extras, sendo que são elas que sustentam nossa casa? Esse é o emprego que melhor paga com as minhas qualificações, eu não posso perdê-lo.

– Entendo tudo o que você está me dizendo e jamais poderia te julgar... – Naruto tomou um gole do chá, precisava umedecer a garganta que parecia estar extremamente seca. – Por que são só vocês dois? E o pai do Inojin? Ele tem que assumir suas responsabilidades, Ino!

Ela sabia que a conversa entre eles seria repleta de revelações, mas não imaginou que doeria tanto relembrar do seu passado.

– Nós nos conhecemos jovens ainda... Praticamente tínhamos acabado de sair da adolescência. Sai era um ótimo rapaz. Repleto de sonhos. – A loira se obrigou a parar e respirar. O choro já estava vindo e formou um nó incomodo em sua garganta. – E eu era uma jovem querendo desbravar o mundo, tanto que não me preocupava em estudar ou ser responsável. Quando nós vimos: eu estava grávida, sem emprego e ele um artista de rua que vendia seus quadros dia sim e outros não... Meu pai até tentou nos ajudar, mas ele não poderia assumir a criação de mais uma criança, não com a idade dele.

Naruto ouvia atentamente as revelações da loira. Eles que pouco se falavam; que pouco sabiam um do outro, estavam ali vivendo um momento inimaginável.  
Antes de continuar, a mulher tomou um longo gole de chá. Sua mão segurava firmemente a alça da caneca.

– Foi assim que Sai se viu obrigado a trabalhar como cartunista no jornal local e eu busquei um curso de secretariado. Logo estávamos amontoados nesse apartamento alugado aprendendo a ser adultos na marra.

Trincando os dentes, o loiro questionou realmente irritado.

– E onde ele está agora?

Os olhos azuis do Uzumaki dilataram-se quando ela sorriu tão triste e as lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seu rosto.

– Morto... – Ino respirou fundo e mirou diretamente o homem ao seu lado. – No meio da minha gestação nós descobrimos que Sai tinha um câncer terminal e que só lhe restava alguns meses de vida... Quando Inojin tinha quatro meses Sai se foi...

– Oh Ino... Sinto muito. – Naruto encerrou a distância entre eles, depositou as canecas que seguravam sobre o mezanino à frente deles e tocou delicadamente a mão direita da mulher.

– A síndrome de down logo se fez presente e eu tive que lutar para conseguir uma cirurgia cardíaca de emergência para Inojin... Não tive nem tempo de chorar sua morte, não quando precisava lutar para que meu raio de sol sobrevivesse.

– Mas e a família dele? Você não pode carregar tudo isso sozinha!

O riso baixo e dolorido da outra atravessou a alma do Uzumaki. Naruto questionou o quanto mais uma pessoa poderia aguentar?

– A única família que Sai tinha éramos nós dois... Ele teve um irmão que morreu em um acidente enquanto eles ainda moravam no orfanato.

– Eu... Não sei o que te dizer... Desculpe...

O cansaço, a dor, o medo, o pânico e a aflição estavam ali, rodeando-a e penetrando o corpo pequeno da loira. Ino deixou que Naruto a abraçasse e chorou em seu ombro. Precisava de cuidado e viveria esse pequeno instante, nem que fosse o único em sua vida.

– Pode contar comigo de agora em diante, serei seu amigo e braço direito. Não vou contar para ninguém sobre Inojin, fique tranquila. – O Uzumaki apertou o meio abraço e sorriu triste sobre a cabeça dela. Iria cuidar daquele coração ferido, era esse o seu jeito de viver. – O nosso raio de sol será bem cuidado... Eu te garanto.

E foi assim que a Yamanaka desafogou o seu mar de angústia, nos braços da pessoa que ela menos imaginava, mas que, naquele momento, era tão solicita e gentil para com ela. O calor que emanava de Naruto era reconfortante e Ino precisava de um doce afago na vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

– Ei, Hinata... – A loira chamou a atenção da amiga sussurrando baixo quando ela passou ao lado de sua mesa indo em direção ao refeitório. Sorrateira, a morena olhou para os lados e se aproximou da outra. – Preciso que você entregue esse bilhete para o Naruto.

A Hyuuga recebeu a pequenina carta e logo a enfiou no bolso do terno. Sorriu cúmplice para a Yamanaka que lhe respondeu com uma piscadela. Queria ter especulado o que tinha ali, mas logo viu o supervisor caminhando pelo emaranhado de mesas do andar de secretariado. Assim, antes de ser pega infringindo as regras, saiu de perto de Ino e se pôs a descer para o andar de _T.I_ , iria deixar a encomenda com o loiro antes de ir aproveitar seu horário de almoço.

Ainda que a morena quisesse cumprir com sua tarefa, teve que deixar o bilhete sobre a mesa do Uzumaki, caso contrário, seria dedurada pelo supervisor daquele andar. Realmente, a regras tão rígidas de pouco contato pessoal eram um saco, na verdade, apenas reduziam a produtividade dos empregados. Hinata desejou internamente que apenas Naruto encontrasse o recado de sua amiga, para que eles não tivessem problemas futuros.

Naruto conversava com Kiba sobre as últimas obrigações que eles teriam que cumprir naquele dia. Por se tratar de trabalho, não havia problema nas conversas longas estabelecidas entre eles.

O Inuzuka se encostou na mesa do loiro, enquanto ele sentou em sua cadeira e começou a acessar os arquivos de trabalho. O Uzumaki estava tão absorto em sua obrigação que não notou a ponta do papel escondida embaixo do teclado do computador.

Falando em tons mais baixos que o normal, o moreno sorriu traquinas para o outro.

– Ei, tô bem afim de chamar a Yamanaka para um encontro, o que você acha?

Imediatamente, Naruto parou ao ouvir a afirmação do outro. Sentiu uma gota gelada escorrer por suas costas e teve que controlar o tom de voz para que não denunciasse a conversa íntima deles. Engolindo em seco, replicou vacilante.

– Encontro? – Os olhos azuis fitaram os negros do outro. A risada confiante do Inuzuka fez com que Naruto quisesse lhe socar a cara. Como ele achava que poderia chamar Ino para sair? Fazer parte da vida pessoal dela? Conhecer Inojin? Aquele "cara de cachorro" estava pedindo para morrer?! – Você sabe muito bem qual é a política da empresa sobre relacionamentos amorosos entre os empregados...

Revirando os olhos, o moreno afirmou irritado.

– Claro que sei, cabeça oca... Mas eu acredito que vale o risco, Ino é muito gata e parece ser o meu tipo de garota...

– Ela não é o seu tipo de garota, pode ter certeza disso. – Kiba se assustou com o tom baixo e gélido do loiro. A situação apenas piorou quando ouviu Naruto sentenciar ameaçador. – Deixe ela em paz, Kiba.

– Qual é, Uzumaki?! Tá me ameaçando por estar afim dela também? – Ainda tentando ser discreto, o moreno virou para o outro e depositou a mão sobre a mesa encostando na ponta do bilhete.

Com os olhos cerrados, Naruto respondeu ao outro.

– Isso não é uma questão que te importe, mas, apenas para ficar claro, não existe nada disso entre nós... – Os olhos masculinos fitavam-se intensamente, e Kiba foi capaz de ver a mentira estampada nos orbes azuis do outro. Era evidente, pela postura desafiadora de Naruto, que ele estava realmente interessado na loira e que não iria admitir competição.

Kiba estava pronto para replicar o homem sentado à sua frente, porém, sua atenção se voltou ao papel que roçava a palma de sua mão. Sem cerimônias, puxou o bilhete que estava embaixo do teclado e sorriu vitorioso quando viu a cara de espanto do Uzumaki.

– Não? Então, me diz o motivo de você receber um bilhete com a letra dela? E que estava escondido nas suas coisas... – O moreno inflou o peito triunfante. Tinha desmascarado o segredo do amigo na cara dele e isso, para Kiba, foi saboroso.

Puxando o papel da mão do outro, Naruto piscou aturdido antes de responder.

– Para de inventar teorias de conspiração, Kiba! Você é doido... O supervisor está chegando, vai para sua mesa, não quero levar bronca de graça...

O Inuzuka virou para a direção que Naruto olhava e viu a figura do senhor Iruka andando pelas mesas do andar. Com os olhos apertados, disse convicto.

– Se você não sair com ela logo, pode ter certeza que eu vou...

Naruto teve vontade de quebrar todos os ossos de Kiba depois de ouvi-lo falar daquela sobre Ino, mas foi impedido por ele ter ido embora e pela aproximação do supervisor. Voltou a esconder o bilhete debaixo do teclado e sorriu amarelo para Iruka. Só foi capaz de voltar a respirar com tranquilidade quando o supervisor saiu do seu capo de visão. Com cuidado, puxou o bilhete do seu esconderijo e o abriu.

O Uzumaki não conseguiu conter o sorriso que nasceu em seus lábios. Nas costas do papel estava escrito: De: I Para: N; e dentro dele estavam desenhados: Ino, Inojin e ele, os três de mãos dadas e lado a lado; no início da folha encontrava-se escrito, na letra bonita de Ino, um recado de Inojin: _"No final de semana, vamos ao cinema e jogar futebol?"_.

Naruto sentiu o peito encher de calor e o coração bater acelerado. Claro que eles fariam aquilo e muito mais! Sua vida havia assumido um novo sentido com a chegada de Inojin e Ino e ele já não se imaginava sem eles.

O loiro guardou o bilhete com muito carinho dentro de sua carteira. Era a lembrança mais preciosa que tinha de "sua família" e iria conversá-la para sempre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se voltassem no tempo e perguntassem para Yamanaka Ino como seria sua vida aos vinte e quatro anos, ela diria que seria cheia de aventuras, viagens e encontros inesperados. Realmente, ela tinha tudo isso, mas não chegava perto de como tinha imaginado na adolescência.

Depois que Naruto descobriu a verdade, ele passou a ser o amigo mais fiel e querido que ela já tinha tido. Protegia e cuidava dela em todos os momentos de sua vida, dentro e, principalmente, fora da empresa. Com o tempo, a presença dele se tornou tão vital para Inojin quanto para ela.

Os três estavam aproveitando o curto verão do Japão no parque central. Sentada na toalha estendida no parque, Ino apreciava o sol enquanto Naruto corria com Inojin e as outras crianças.

Seu pequeno raio de sol passou a brilhar em toda a sua potência após a presença constante do Uzumaki, tanto que o desenvolvimento da fala e interação social dele ganhou novos tons.

Ino acompanhou com o olhar a figura do loiro sentando ao seu lado, enquanto o filho permaneceu brincando com as crianças.

Gentilmente sussurrou para ele.

– Obrigada por ser tudo o que meu raio de sol precisa...

O sorriso quente de Naruto esquentava todos ao seu redor e a loira reconheceu, no fim, que ele acabou salvando-a de viver uma vida cinza e fria. Ele olhava diretamente para ela quando a respondeu, carinhosamente.

– Fico feliz de você ter lutado até aqui por ele! E obrigado por não ter me mandado embora da vida de vocês...

A loira gargalhou da afirmação do outro. O Uzumaki era persistente demais para deixar que as pessoas saíssem de sua vida, ainda mais quando elas assumiam significados profundos para ele.

– Você nunca me deixaria fazer isso, Naruto! – Ino viu o homem concordar com a cabeça. Sem que ele esperasse, ela se aproximou e beijou-o levemente nos lábios. – E eu jamais iria querer isso depois de conhecer a estrela que você é...

Pela primeira vez, a Yamanaka viu as bochechas do Uzumaki assumirem um tom rosado. O sorriso largo que nasceu nos lábios dele logo pousou sobre os dela. Os dois foram interrompidos pela chegada de Inojin.

– Vamos binca, Nauto...

– Claro, garotão! Corra o mais rápido que suas pernas aguentam. – Assim, os dois rapazes da vida da Yamanaka voltaram a correr pelo gramado do parque.

E ao vê-los, Ino pensou: _"Quanta paz ainda poderia sentir depois da tormenta que tinha vivido nos últimos tempos?"_. Verdadeiramente, ela não queria saber o limite, apenas pretendia apreciá-la até o fim.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A –** Olar amores!

Olha eu ai com uma One linda, cheirosa e repleta de sentimentos família para cumprir o desafio proposto pelo grupo FNS do face.

A segunda prenda do desafio quero biscoito era escrever uma fic no Universo Alternativo (minha praia né, mores!). E eu escolhi juntar isso com o dever de "apresentar" uma representatividade.

Escolhi tratar de dois assuntos pouco discutidos mais que são importantes: crianças com desenvolvimento cognitivo especial (síndrome de down) e a dificuldade e sobrecarga das mães solo.

Eu tenho um anjo na minha vida com Down, e ela é o ser mais sublime que eu conheci. Repleta de amor, carinho, cuidado e pureza. Ela é tudo o que Inojin é aqui e muito mais! Essa foi apenas uma pequena forma de homenageá-la.

Sobre mães solo: Ser mãe é algo considerável natural e intrínseco da mulher (eu que não quero filhos sei dessa cobrança) e, bem por isso, quando a criança vem cabe a ela, exclusivamente, se dedicar de forma exaustiva e sem reclamar... Eu tentei trazer toda a angústia e complicações que ser mãe trazem para as mulheres (eu tenho irmãs mãe e uma se tornou mãe solo depois da separação). Não vamos julgar essas mulheres que precisam de carinho e alento, vamos dar apoio, vamos ter mais empatia pelo mundo e seus seres (apesar de que tem alguns kkkkkkkk).

É isso, espero que vocês tenham gostado, PORQUE ESTA LINDA HISTÓRIA ME DEU UM TRABALHO DO CÃO! KKKKKKKKKKKKK

Agora a gente se vê em Gene-X e nos novos projetos.

Beijos,

A.S.

p.s: quero agradecer, com todo o meu coração e carinho, à Muselicious, à Byaaaaa e à Eyerelix por sempre estarem dispostas a lerem as coisas que eu invento.


End file.
